


Enveloped

by sinnamon_nerd



Series: Under the Same Galarian Sky [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Aged-Up Character(s), Bede is touch starved and he doesn't know it, F/M, Pining, but neither of them know that they're pining yet, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamon_nerd/pseuds/sinnamon_nerd
Summary: Gloria invites the Galar Gang out for dinner in Circhester. Bede is incapable of generating heat.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Under the Same Galarian Sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Enveloped

Bede had been in the middle of working on his quiz questions for the next season of the Gym Challenge when Gloria rang up their group chat with a video call, inviting them to go get dinner with her on the weekend. Hop and Marnie had easily agreed, leaving them looking expectantly at him. He was about to decline the offer for there were, in his opinion, better things he could be doing with his time — such as training. However, Opal, appearing wordlessly behind him, had told them he would not be a second late. 

He gritted his teeth, annoyed that the old crone continually meddled with his personal affairs. Bede opened his mouth to protest only for his words to get caught in his throat when he saw the disappointment begin to form on the Champion’s face. She, too, liked to meddle with his private life. Ever since the events of the Gym Challenge, she made it a point to include him in whatever shenanigans she, and sometimes her friends, got into — her favourite seemed to be showing up in Ballonlea unannounced, whether it be to intrude upon his teatime with Opal (something he refused to admit he enjoyed) or forcing him to help her gather mushrooms for her curry recipes in the Tangle. Every time he attempted to protest, and every time his protests died before he could voice them, begrudgingly acquiescing to her involvement in his life.

And, much like then, he had given a reluctant “Fine,” and watched her half-formed expression of disappointment morph into one of pure giddiness as she discussed the rest of her plans with them.

Bede did not necessarily hate Circhester, however its perpetual winter and cold stone architecture reminded him of a time of his life he’d rather not look back on — the memories of himself half-dead in the winter alleys of Hammerlocke willing himself to live were as bitter as the gust of wind that howled as they left the premises of Bob’s Your Uncle some time after finishing their dinner. A violent shiver shook him and, just as when he first arrived in town that evening, he realized he was under-dressed, his dress-shirt and sweater combo doing little to keep him warm. Bede buried his nose in his scarf and walked, strategically situating himself at the back of the group so they would take the brunt of the frozen breeze.

Gloria, on the other hand, skipped a few steps ahead, basking in the snowfall with her arms stretched out to her sides, giggling as she spun to face them. Her giggles quickly turned into a surprised yelp and then into laughter as another gust of wind blew at them from behind her.

Bede had never felt more offended by her than in that moment. Hop and Marnie at least had the decency to share in his misery, the former wincing and the later hugging herself as the cold air hit them. His own jaw tightened as he stiffened on the spot, refusing to let his teeth chatter and by extension letting the others know he was dying.

How Gloria was enjoying the cold was beyond him.

He let out a shaky breath, balling his freezing hands into fists in a desperate attempt to keep them warm. They’d began walking again, heading in the direction of the town square so they could get rides to their respective homes, Gloria walking back to her spot in the middle of their group.

Another gust of wind and Bede couldn’t help the curse that escaped him, his eyes closing as he prayed for his suffering to end.

The answer to his prayers came in the form of an amused chuckle and a sudden weight being draped over his shoulders, keeping him warm. He opened his eyes to see Gloria’s smiling face in figure in front him, the grey coat she’d been wearing having magically disappeared.

The way his heart hammered in his chest was mind-numbing as he slowly realized that she had hung the garment on him. The heat from her coat was comforting. However, he refused to admit to feeling such a way from something she had done and owned.

Especially since the scent of cinnamon and magnolias coming off of it sent his brain into an incomprehensible haywire.

“Don’t patronize me,” he began to say, his tone affronted, as he moved a hand to remove the offending item of clothing from his shoulders.

It never made contact with the fabric as Gloria had taken it upon herself to clasp both his hands together with her own.

“Oh wow!” she exclaimed as they touched. “You’re really freezing, huh?”

With the next action he took, he swore he malfunctioned.

Gloria dipped her head, bringing it closer to their hands, closed her eyes and blew on them, a breath of white fog momentarily enveloping them.

Bede froze and burned at the same time.

His breath caught in his throat as he stilled, jaw slackened and agape in disbelief. At the same time, whatever cold he was feeling had completely left his body, his hands and face feeling as though they were ablaze. His heart no longer hammered in his chest. No, at this point, it was thundering.

And yet, he didn’t at all hate how he felt.

She continued blowing on their hands, unaware of the way his mind swirled. Soon, however, he relayed into her hold, taking a moment to observe.

Her hands were entirely too small against his , and yet they emanated so much warmth. Much like the heat from her coat, the heat from her hands soothed him. Maybe, he thought, that was just what Gloria did - give warmth.

It was strange, though.

For as long as he could remember, he felt cold. It was a kind of cold that didn’t go away even when inside with the heating on. He’d done his best to combat it — hot showers, hot drinks, warm clothing — but whatever warmth he would gain from them was fleeting. However, somehow, Gloria had managed to dispel it so easily with her actions.

Bede wasn’t sure if he wanted to ponder the implications of that.

Gloria looked up then, glancing side to side before tilting her head. “Where did Hop and Marnie go?”

He blinked, getting brought back to reality and seeing that their other two companions had, in fact, gone.

“They probably didn’t notice that we stopped,” he offered. It was a silly thought. After all, how would they not notice two whole people disappearing from their side?

Gloria’s lips protruded in a small pout that last a fraction of a second. “They might be at the square already, so let’s just head there.” She looked back at him as she finished her suggestion, her brows furrowing. “But if I let go of you, we would need an Ice Heal to bring you back.”

Bede was going to protest, to defend himself, but before he could do so, Gloria had already managed to tug him along by the hand, forcing him to move from his spot and walk. He held her coat close to his body with his free hand, not wanting it to get blown away, as Gloria eventually fell into step next to him. They continued on in silence with her keeping an eye out for Hop and Marnie and him trying to think about anything other than their joined hands.

“There they are!” she exclaimed as they came upon the square, dragging him ahead to meet with them.

Hop and Marnie had been engaged in conversation, one that stopped when Gloria called out to them. They turned their attention to them, Hop grinning widely and Marnie covering her mouth with the back of her hand to hide what Bede assumed was a smirk.

Hop had barely opened his mouth to speak but Bede was already rolling his eyes.

“Bede you better wash your hands or you’ll get cooties,” Hop teased, eliciting a snort from Gloria and making her let go of his hand.

Just as her touch brought him warmth, the lack of it drained him of all the heat he had felt.

Bede never despised Hop more than he did in that moment.

He watched bitterly as Gloria so carelessly threw an arm over her friend’s shoulder, her other hand reaching for his as she threatened to hold them. Hop kept them out of her reach, prompting her to get closer to him.

The sight drew out what Bede thought to be the most irrational reaction in him. For one thing, he was seething at the realization that he wasn’t special, that Gloria would have just as easily done the same to anyone if she thought they needed it. Then, there was the fact that he was seething. Why was he seething? Why did it matter that he wasn’t special? Not knowing frustrated him to no end. He didn’t want to be frustrated. Lastly, he couldn’t breathe while watching them. It was as though his lungs had stopped working.

“Breathe, Bede,” came Marnie’s voice, snapping him out of his thoughts enough for him to realize he had been holding his breath the entire time.

With that his breathing cycle resumed.

“‘S somethin’ the matter? She asked him once he’d caught his breath. He didn’t like the tone of her voice or the look on her face. It was as though she knew something that he didn’t.

Bede didn’t give her an answer. Not that he could have anyway as a flying taxi had chosen that moment to land by them.

“Cab for Marnie,” the cabbie called as he hopped off his Corviknight.

“Tha’s me,” she said facing the man before turning back to them for goodbyes. Bede nodded at her, Hop waving and Gloria hugging her with a request that she let them know when she got home.

It wasn’t long after Marnie left that Hop’s ride arrived, leaving Bede alone with the girl that managed to stir up so many emotions in him in the span of of single evening, none of which he comprehended, What he did know, however, was that he haunted to fell the warmth of her hand again.

Only because he was cold.

Bede shifted awkwardly where he stood — next to her. He flexed his fingers, feeling the need to do something with his hands. At the same time, he refused to look at her There was no particular reason as to why he kept his gaze directed at his feet, he certainly didn’t feel tense or on edge.

Because why would he feel that way anyway?

It was then that he felt something familiar slot itself into his hand and once again he was in a comfortable warmth. He looked at Gloria then, but she wasn’t facing him so he opted to say nothing on the matter. She must have thought that he looked cold.

The moment seemed to last forever, as though they were frozen in time. It wasn’t too late in the evening, but there was no one else out and about in the chilly streets of Circhester. Only them, standing side by side with their hands entwined and refusing to look at each other. And yet, when Gloria’s cab came, that moment felt too short. He wanted more of it, more of the soothing heat that she gave off, but all he got was a goodbye from her and an odd ache in his chest.

Opal greeted him with an offer for tea once he arrived back in Ballonlea. He took off the coat that still hung on his shoulders upon his entry, holding it in one arm as he moved to settle himself across the old woman that had somehow managed to become his grandmother.

“Is that a new coat, dear?” she asked as he slung it over the backrest of his chair and sat down. 

“It’s Gloria’s,” Bede replied without thinking, his movement’s halting as he realized what he said. 

Opal smiled eerily at him as he tried to brush off what he said by pouring them a cup of the drink she’d prepared. “How very _pink_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The Galar Gang are in their late teens.
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me on Ko-Fi @ ko-fi.com/sinnamon_nerd or following me on twitter @sinnamon_nerd


End file.
